Conversas entre Dourados
by Cherry Miluxa e Haru-chan17
Summary: nya...fic de humor feita no msn, mostra umas conversas entre eles...bem, axo q discussões seria melhor...pessimo resumo T.T


**Milo:** E aeeeeeeeeee Kamusaooo!! O que conta de novo?? D

**Kamus:** Eu conto que hoje é o seu último dia se berrar no meu ouvido de novo _¬¬_

**Milo:** Nossa, isso é jeito de dar boas vindas para o seu melhor amigo?! Larga mão de ser rabugento ¬¬v  
**Kamus:** Está se alto titulando por acaso? E eu não sou rabujento!

**Milo**: Nãoooo... só daqueele tanto ¬¬ e se estou me alto titulando isso não vem ao caso, pelo menos eu sou bem-humorado ao contrário de certos franceses metidos!  
**Kamus:** Eu não sou metido!! Eu sou bem humorado sim, você que me irrita!!

**Milo:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA +cai nochão e rola de rir+ vc bem homorado??????????? Ah tá pinguim, me engana que eu gosto. Se vc é bem humorado o Máscara da Morte é uma fada.  
**Kamus:** Milo...te dou dez segundos pra vc retirar o que disse sobre mim!! Caso contrário te transformo num picolé+olhar de morte+

**Milo:** Ui que meda! Deixa de ser chato Kamus! Que saco porra, não pode nem brincar mais que já vem dando patadas poxa... já sei, do que vc precisa! Vc tá precisando de uma mulher, daquelas bem gostosas na sua vida pra te mostrar que esse mau humor não tá com nada +sai puxando Kamus pelo braço+  
**Kamus:** Opa, opa, opa!! Pode me soltarrr!!! Eu não quero mulher nenhuma!!

**Milo:** Ahhhhhhhhhhh não! Ah não Kamus! Não me diga que vc +se afasta+ joga no time do Dite!! Tsc tsc tsc u.u esperava mais de vc amigo!

**Kamus:** Aff...desde quando o Dite joga do outro time?

Dite aparece com uma cesta de rosas nas mãos e subia pelas escadas pulando feliz.

**Milo:** E então?

**Kamus:** Já mudei de idéia ¬¬

O Dite joga do outro lado sim! u.u

**Milo:** Eu disse!  
**Kamus:** Ei! Não pense besteira de mim!! Eu gosto é de mulher!! Só não tô afim agora!!

**Milo:** Aff, então o que acha da gente ir se divertir um pouco?

**Kamus:** A é? E se divertir aonde?

**Milo:** Sei lá, uma partida de futebol com os outros?

**Kamus:** Não tô afim!! ¬¬

**Milo:** Ok, Kamus, se vc não vem por bem, vai por mal+acerta um soco em Kamus, e sai arrastando ele+  
**Kamus:** Seu escorpião idiotaaaa!! Quem você pensa que é???!!! Me soltaaaaa!!  
**Milo:** Kamus, não entende que eu to querendo te ajudar?! Apenas estou te levando para se divertir, só isso. Vai por mim, ficar com essa cara fechada o tempo todo sem se distrair as vezes faz mal.

**Kamus:** Aiai...não sei não...sempre que a gente resolve sair da confusão...lembra da vez que vc me arrastou para uma boate? Acabou que vc mexeu com uma menina que tinha um namorado 3 vezes maior que vc!!

**Milo:** Tamanho não é documento u.ú eu acabei com ele caso vc tenha se esquecido! Ele era grande mas não era 3!!

**Kamus:** É...mas depois vc levou um tabefe da moça u.u

**Milo:** É porque ela não tinha bom gosto u.u

**Kamus:** Conta outra vai...não apanha de um cara enorme mas apanha de uma meninha!!

**Milo:** Posso ser safado, mas não sou covarde pra bater em mulher, do contrário seria outra história!

**Kamus:** Ah...entendi ¬¬

Pra onde vai me arrastar dessa vez?

**Milo**: Ah sabe que eu não sei?

**Kamus:** Ah...só podia ser vc mesmo!!

**Milo:** Então dá uma sugestão, me ajuda ô caramba, tem um monte de lugar pra ir.

**Kamus:** Quer mesmo que eu decida aonde vamos? ¬¬

**Milo:** Desde que não seja pra sua casa... pode fala!

**Kamus**: Aé? E vc queria, por acaso, ir lá em casa+se aborrecendo+

**Milo:** Ah vai a merda pinguim de araque!! Vem querer me estranhar!! Eu quis dizer que vc pode tá querendo fazer disfeita comigo, conheço bem vc, claro que vc ainda está querendo fazer de tudo pra bater perna por ai. Aliás, vc sá vive enfurnado na sua casa sem fazer nada, tá parecendo o Shaka. Toma vergonha homem!!

**Kamus:** Aff...olha só quem tá me dizendo pra toma vergonha na cara...o mais sem vergonha do santuário! ¬¬

**Milo:** Não mude assunto!! Vc quer sair ou não?! ò.ó

**Kamus:** Tenho outra oção?

**Milo**: Preciso msmo responder?

**Kamus:** Não...esse seu sorriso já me respondeu u.u

**Milo:** Que bom! Olha, já sei pra onde a gente pode ir, é um lugar bem apropriado pra vc!

**Kamus:** Tenho ate medo de perguntar aonde u.u

**Milo:** Nem esquenta a gente vai pro parque de diversões

Não é demais!!

Kamus kapota+

**Kamus:** Par-parque?

**Milo:** Só parque, não tem pa-parque!

Kamus dá um cocão em Milo+

**Kamus:** Eu entendi sua anta!

**Milo:** Ai ai! Ei! Essa doeu sabia? ò.ó

**Kamus:** E era pra doer mesmo!

Milo da um chute entre as pernas de Kamus.

**Kamus:** Escorpião filho da mãe!!! Eu vou te matar+gemendo de dor+

**Milo:** +sai correndo e mostra a língua+ eu venho aqui te pegar as 17h, não demore a se arrumar, até mais!!

**Kamus:** +vermelho de raiva+ espera só vc aparecer que eu te mato!!

**Milo:** Também te adoro +fala já longe+

**Kamus:** Imagina se não adorasse ¬¬

As 17h.

Din Dong (campanhia na casa de aquário)

**Kamus:** +sussurra+ se for aquele escorpião de novo...eu empurro ele escada a baixo!!

Milo abre a porta

**Milo:** +sorrisão+ Oi Kamus!

Ah quanto tempo!

**Kamus:** +olhar gélido+ o-que-vc-quer-aqui-escorpião-duma-figa?!

**Milo**:+fica sério e dá um pedala+ é um cabeça de vento mesmo, esqueceu que a gente ia no parque?!

**Kamus**:+devolve o pedala+ Eu sei sua anta! Mas nunca pensei que você teria coragem de aparecer por aqui de novo!!

**Milo:** Vc sabe que sim, ainda mais eu!!

**Kamus:**É...vc não é o mais esperto por aqui ¬¬

**Milo:**Mas sou o mais gostoso +passa a mão no cabelo+

**Kamus:**Te dou um momento para seu último pedido +estala os dedos+

**Milo:**Ok, eu desejo que vc, meu amigo em toda a face da terra me acompanhe no paeque de diversões, do contrário vou passar um mês inteiro te atormentando mesmo correndo o risco de me transformar em um esquife de gelo!

**Kamus:**Não era esse tipo de pedido imbecil! E se vc ousar me atormentar vou te jogar escada a baixo e te congelar!!

**Milo:**Vc sabe que eu sou pior que o Seiya quando quero instir em alguma coisa! Não vou dizer de novo! Ou você larga de frescura ou eu não te deixo em paz!! Pense bem Aquário!!+olhar maldoso+

**Kamus:**Aiai...saco!!Tá legal!! Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia!!

**Milo:**Êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê +Agarra Kamus+

**Kamus:**Sai de perto de mim+empurra Milo+

**Milo:** Tudo bem, tudo bem, como quiser mocinha. Não vou fazer nada que vc não queira. +morde o lábio+ Anda! Vai se aprontar logo senão fica tarde e vc sabe que a Saori ultimamente se um de nós sai da linha ela arranca nosso couro pra fazer sapato!! T.T

**Kamus:**Tá bom, seu inseto+entra em ksa, mal humorado+

No parque.

**Milo:** Ahhh, olha só , quanta gente!Ei, fala alguma coisa!Ficou calado o resto do percurso! Desfaz essa cara e abre um sorriso, vai! Ou o pessoal vai achar que vc é banguela!

**Kamus:**Daqui a pouco o banguela vai se vc!!

E além do mais...o que quer que eu fale??

**Milo:**Fale que eu sou mais gostoso do que vc!!

**Kamus:** Não abusa da sorte+acerta um cocão em Milo+

**Milo:**T.T vou contar tudo pra minha mãe!!

**Kamus: **Milo...sua mãe morreu atropelada por um caminhão! ¬¬

E de sorvete ainda por cima!

**Milo:** Ah é mesmo! Kamus!! Quer parar de ficar me lembrando dessas coisas! É um cubo de gelo mesmo! Insensivel! Coração de pedra! Eu pelo menos não fico te lembrando do seu pai e da sua mãe que não pertencem mais a este mundo!

**Kamus:** Acabou de me lembrar ¬¬

**Milo:** Vc tbm!!

Ok, chega de papo deprê vamos logo nos divertir+ puxa pelo braço+ primeira parada montanha russa!!

**Kamus:** Milo...sabia que pega MUITO mal vc me pegando assim??!!

**Milo:** +nem ai+ Eu não preciso provar nada pra ninguém. Vc liga demais para o que as outras pessoas pensam!

**Kamus:**Eu só não quero que pensem besteria!!

**Milo:** Que pensem! Isso não vai impedir de nos divertir, e se um se meter a besta leva um soco no meio da cara!!

**Kamus**:Olha o machão falando...vc já apanhou de mulher u.u

**Milo:** Já disse eu não sou covarde para bater em mulher, do contrário, revidava! Vc acha que eu ia deixar algo assim, barato??

Esqueceu do chute que eu dei em vc por causa daquele soco?! Ops! Não devia ter te lembrado!!

**Kamus:** +estala os dedos, com olhar de morte+ Ainda bem que me lembrou! **Milo:**Ca-calma ai , va-vamos co-conversar + Kamus vai se aproximando+ Glup!! AHHHhhhhhhh+ sai correndo pelo parque+

**Kamus:** +corre atras+ eu te pego maldito escorpião!! Ah se pego!!!

**FIM**


End file.
